


Sam's ways to spice up Dean's morning coffee

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Season 01, Slice of Life, Surprise Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Sam wants to get off, he just pushes Dean over the nearest horizontal surface and fucks him good and proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's ways to spice up Dean's morning coffee

Dean suspected something was open, when Sam returned from his morning run. His little brother had a certain look in his eyes, staring intently at him while he removed his shirt soaked with sweat.  
  
„What?“ Dean asked with some irritation in his voice.  
  
He still hadn't gotten to drink his morning coffee since the machine in this motel room was ancient. Unlike Sam he needed one cup of black coffee straight down his throat to function.  
  
„Drop your pants,“ Sam commanded, firmly.  
  
With a small groan, Dean realized what his little brother wanted. Before he even could think of protesting, he had already hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. Leaving him naked, because Dean slept shirtless last night.  
  
„Really, Sammy?“ Dean asked when Sam crossed the room and nudged his legs apart. „You realize checkout is in half an hour?“  
  
„Not my problem,“ Sam answered with a small growl, palming Dean's ass with his big hands. „My duffel is already in the car. Took care of it earlier this morning.“  
  
A part of Dean remembered how Sammy had been moving around earlier while Dean had his head still buried in his pillow and how he had found it a little suspicious but was too tired to care.  
  
Of course the memories of the morning became unimportant the moment Dean felt Sam's fingers searching for the entrance of his channel. His breath hitched when the fingertips brushed against the hole and a first knuckle was pushed inside.  
  
A moan escaped Dean, also closed his eyes to hide his embarrassment when he realized Sam's fingers were covering in lube already. Dean's cock responded accordingly, growing harder the more Sam's long fingers opened him.  
  
It didn't take long until Dean rocked back to fuck himself on Sam's fingers, three of them thrusting in his ass hard and fast. Only the counter gave Dean support, his knees were too weak to hold him upright.  
  
„Sam, please,“ Dean mewled, knowing how little leverage he had to get Sam to do what he wanted, pressed against hard wood and with Sammy's large frame behind him. „Fuck me now. Please.“  
  
Begging usually worked and Dean relished in the feeling of Sam's cock nudging against his entrance.  
  
„Wish I had the time to do this properly,“ Sam growled into his ear and trusted inside.  
  
Dean gasped, clenching around the dick deeply buried inside him. It didn't help that Sam forced him to bend forward, forcing Dean to stick his ass out a bit further.  
  
„I would finger you open, spreading your legs or bending you over so I could admire your ass. Thought about doing it while you were sleeping, waking you with your own begging,“ Sam continued, grinning at Dean's eager response.  
  
Beneath him his brother pushed his hips back, waiting from Sam to pound into him. It felt good to slide in and out of Dean and hear the gasps from him whenever Sam stretched the tight hole a bit further.  
  
„Damn, I love how used you're to being fucked like this,“ Sam confessed to Dean.  
  
Neither of them still remembered when it started. Sam simply crawled into Dean's bed one day, asking to touch and begged until his brother relented. This was before Stanford.  
  
After they hit the road again Sam didn't have to ask, he usually pressed Dean against a wall or pulled his pants down. His brother never failed to get hard in seconds and also never asked to switch positions.  
  
„Sammy,“ Dean gasped, his hips rocking back and forth.  
  
It was easy to see how close Dean was. Sam had learned how overwhelm his brother in minutes, leaving him moaning, begging and sobbing against whatever surface Sam had decided to press him.  
  
When Dean finally came, he had his forehead resting on his arms and his knees shaking.  
  
„You should drink your coffee, Dean. You're probably going to need it,“ Sam said and pulled out to admire the mess he made of Dean's ass. Lube and come ran down his big brother's legs. The boxers were still waiting at Dean's feet, ready to be put back until Sam decided otherwise.  
  
Sam's lips twitched in anticipation. They would be trapped in the car for the next three days. Plenty of opportunity to blow of some steam. And it wouldn't be the first time Sam would order Dean to pull over so that he could finger him stupid on the backseat.


End file.
